


Waking up in Vegas

by BadWifeSteff



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWifeSteff/pseuds/BadWifeSteff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas... which is almost never true. AU Story for those 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story idea I ever had for these 2. I wrote this very soon after Finn was first introduced, as a bday gift for a friend. My outcome is a little diffrent from where the show is going but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I read on some occations now that people wished smut for them. So I dusted this one off... Enjoy <3

 

She opened her eyes, the sunlight far too bright for the moment so she squeezed them shut again. Her head was not really hurting, but there was a slight buzz. She lifted her head and opened her eyes again, squinting while taking in her surroundings. Two empty bottles of champagne on the side table, along with the glasses. Clothes scattered around the room. She smiled lightly at the sight of her red dress and congratulated herself mentally once over for the choice of it. Of course it was far from a traditional wedding gown both in color and cut but theirs was a far from traditional wedding. And Finn sure had loved the dress, she could tell from the first moment he saw her in it that he wanted to rip it off her. It was a wonder he hadn't but had actually had enough restraint to wait till the ceremony was done and they were in their hotel suite. And he actually used the zipper rather than just ripping it off her. That had to mean he would like her to wear the dress for him another time. Though being naked around him surely had its perks, too.   
  
She hadn't imagined 1 ½ years ago her life would come to this. But somewhere along the way she had decided that she needed to stop postponing decisions. She had always waited for the right moment to make things right with Will and then she never got the chance. That had almost ruined her, and she had needed some time to recover from the loss. When she woke up, she'd lost a husband and a firm, with Florrick & Agos breaking apart. Cary was now working with Lockhard, Canning and Agos, something she could not bring herself to do. She could have gone back, could have had Will's old office but then she had realized it was just that. Going back. And after having grieved for some time she decided she couldn't do that. Not anymore. Life was too short for that. So she turned her back on everything and left it all behind. Looking forward there was one person always there, always by her side. Finn. She'd felt a connection to him from the start, and it soon had turned out he was the one person that understood her. He had a kind heart and a sweet nature and she had found herself in love with him, even though it had taken some time to admit it.  
  
She groaned, it was much too early to be awake. She closed her eyes and turned around, cuddling up to the naked man next to her. They hadn't exactly gotten much sleep last night. Their wedding night. The feeling was so weird and yet so good. She was only a little less than a year divorced, and still she didn't regret having agreed to this. She sighed as she thought back to Finn's unexpected yet amazing proposal to her.  


_"Alicia, I'm so in love with you and I wouldn't have thought I could ever feel like that about a woman again. But I do. And I am sure that you felt the same because of your past relationships. That you wouldn't want to do this - again. But I have come to realize we are very similar in those matters. I know it might be too fast but then again, is it really? I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't have to date you for 2 more years to know that. I believe, you like me have understood that it's stupid to wait for good things to happen, wait until the stars magically align. You need to help your luck along sometimes and that is what I'm doing now. Alicia, please, will you be my wife?"_  
  
He'd actually sunken to one knee before her, gracefully and with a wide and sparkling smile on his face and she'd felt the love between them, so there had been not a second of doubt. "Yes" she'd breathed and he'd gotten off the ground and had pulled her into a gigantic hug, kissing her. They'd only pulled apart after they were panting slightly and Finn had presented her with a ring, it was a slender golden band with tiny diamonds embedded all over, and it fitter her perfectly. He'd then revealed his plans for their wedding, making her grin because he'd given so much thought to it.  
  
_"I want us to elope. Of course, if you prefer our kids to be there, we can have them and maybe the parents, but then we'd also need the siblings...and it's gonna be a whole huge affair. But I don't want to get married for them, I want you, and I don't want to wait a second longer than I have to. We both have done this before, the big and fancy way, and well, it was a great day, no question, but I could have done without all of it. So I want to take you to Vegas over the weekend, and we're gonna get married there. Then we come back and tell people. What do you say?"_

 

She'd agreed. Of course at first the thought of doing this in secret, without her kids or her Mom had been strange. But then she thought, why not, Grace was going to leave for college in a couple of weeks, so she would basically be on her own. The kids both liked Finn and had accepted her dating him so it wasn't like they would be presented with a complete stranger out of the blue. The same went for Finn's son Dylan - he was living with his mother in NY but on the occasions she had met him, he'd liked her.   
  
Finn was moving next to her and finally lifted his head, blinking and squeezing his eyes shut again, his head coming to rest next to her on the pillows.  
  
"Hey wifey." he murmured with a wide grin, making her giggle and kiss him.  
  
"Hey husband."  


"How late is it or shall I say early? I feel it's way too early to be awake."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"It's 10 AM I think."  
  
He groaned and pulled her close to him, making her aware of being naked under the sheets like he was - and just a slight hint of sore.  
  
"Told you so. Too early." he mumbled and started kissing her, it was very evident he was starting to wake up, contrary to his statement of being too sleepy. She felt excitement rush through her as her own body woke up. Memories of the night before flooding her mind.  
  
 _They entered the suite and Finn instantly pushed her up against the closed door, catching her gasp of surprise in a passionate kiss. She fell in with the plan and started clawing on his tie, getting it off him and then working on the buttons of his shirt, sending it flying to the ground. Finn groaned and pulled her away from the door, fumbling for the zipper of the dress and finally finding it, opening it. It went all the way down to her ass and as the fabric split he reached inside with both hands, gripping her butt and pulling her firmly against him, making her feel how hard he was for her. She sighed into the fiery kiss they shared and went to open his pants as he pulled the dress off her. He moaned as she boldly cupped his hardness inside his trousers and helped her push them off, stepping away long enough to rid himself of all of his clothing left, stepping back up to her. He hooked two fingers into the waistband of her white lace panties she'd gotten just for this night and pulled them off, leaving her in heels and thigh highs, pushing her back up against the door._  
  
She pulled away a little after another consuming kiss, looking at him with mock outrage.  
  
"Are you going to take me up against the door on our wedding night?"  
  
He grinned at her naughtily.  
  
"Yes I am. For now. And then on the bed. Again and again until we pass out from exhaustion."  
  
He leaned in and sucked on the sensitive skin on the side of her throat, making her moan in approval.  
  
"Good" she whispered and with that he lifted her just a little and pushed inside of her deeply, setting a hard pace right away. She moaned loudly with every thrust, not even caring if people all over the hotel could hear her. This was her wedding night after all and it was off to a damn good start. Untraditional for sure, but then again this whole weekend was, so it fit right in. Finn picked up the pace, plowing into her harder and deeper every time, she knew she couldn't keep this up long and neither could he if he kept it up. But she loved it, loved that he understood she needed this as much as he did. He lifted up both of her legs now, supporting her weight by digging his hands into her ass, she crossed her legs behind him and gravity did the rest. Within a few more hard thrusts she came with a loud cry, her body clinging to his like her dear life depended on it. Finn held on to her in the aftermath, gently lowering her to the ground and then instantly picking her up and carrying her over to the bed where he laid her down, kissing her sweetly. He poured them each a glass of champagne and handed her one, sitting down next to her. They drank the amber liquid before he took off her heels and thigh highs and began to kiss her all over. Making good on his promise to keep her up all night.

 

* * *

 

Alicia couldn't believe it was only Monday morning. A regular day at work. She smiled at people, walking into her office, putting down her bag. No one was the wiser that she got married two days ago. They would tell people soon. There was an anti fraternization policy in place but then again with them being married there was only so much people could do. And for her taking this job had actually been a step down from what she had done before - pay grade and position wise - so people could hardly say she had slept with the boss to get the position. It had been clear from the start she got it because once more she was the secret weapon - she knew how big law firms worked and now being on the other side could use that knowledge well to everyone's gain at the SA's office.  


Her phone rang and she picked it up.   
  
"Alicia Florrick, SA's office."  
  
"Hey my sweet love. I miss you."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Isn't this a little infantile? You are two doors over. Are you in a big meeting now Mr. State's Attorney or can I come in to say hi in person to my beloved husband?" she asked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You're always welcome. And I have prepared my speech for the internal statement. As promised. We can tell people at the office as soon as we have talked to the kids over the weekend."  
  
She nodded to herself.  
  
"Well, let me go through my emails and files quickly, then I'll come to your office. Bye. I love you."  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


  


 


End file.
